Talk:KThxBye/@comment-5261392-20170816133118
I “finished” the last three seasons of Glee. And by finished, what I really mean is that I watched some of the most noteworthy, important episodes and skipped the rest. I knew that the show went downhill fast so I wasn’t really shocked, but I was still disappointed since I enjoyed the first three seasons. Nonetheless, here are some thoughts I had while watching. Like I said, I only watched around fifteen episodes from the last three seasons and a select few seasons of my favorite characters/couples, so my opinions only cover what I saw. *The Quarterback was absolutely heartbreaking and I cried pretty much the whole time. I had already seen a few scenes and covers, but watching it all the way through was actually devastating. The cast members were grieving Cory, who was a talented, kind hearted, humble young man. He died so young in such a tragic way. RIP. <3 The tribute to him was beautiful and I can imagine how difficult it was for the cast to film that episode (especially Lea, my poor baby), so major props to them. *Finchel breaks my damn heart. In many ways, they mirrored Cory and Lea’s relationship – they were the “meant to be, always there” pair that was going to end up together. And they WERE going to be endgame. I’m so mad Rachel ended up with Jesse; I’ll expand on that later. But overall, despite the problems they had as a couple, Finchel was tied with Brittana for my OTP of the series and I loved them so, so much. My heart hurts. *Brittana is so, so beautiful. Given that Ryan Murphy is a hot mess, I’m surprised that they were treated so well throughout the entire show. Even when they were broken up, they weren’t super dysfunctional – they broke up on civil terms, never cheated, lied to, or abused each other, and always supported and believed in one another. I’m so glad that they were endgame and left the show as wives. :’) *I was never really into Klaine or Blaine, but I didn’t mind either until Season 4. Blaine becoming such a prominent character is part of why I only watched like, less than half of Season 4. Not only did he cheat on Kurt, but he victimized himself and somehow made it seem like Kurt’s fault for going to New York. Long distance relationships are challenging, but he should have broken things off or at least talked to Kurt about it. They were a mess and I really wish Samcedes were endgame instead. *I never watched many scenes with the Newbies nor was I really into them. The only one I found interesting was Unique, although her storyline could have been handled much better. Marley, Jake, Kitty, and Ryder came off as one dimensional, less interesting, and less endearing versions of Rachel, Puck, Quinn, and Finn. I just couldn’t get into them. *As much as I love Finchel, I will say that Finn was being really problematic in Season 4. He “set Rachel free” which pretty much meant they broke up, and hadn’t spoken to her for months. She had every right to move on with Brody. And even though Brody should have been upfront with Rachel about the gigolo situation, Finn’s “stay away from my future wife” was creepy and shouldn’t have been romanticized at all. *Quinn and Santana in 4x14 was so random, wtf. I still can’t believe that happened. *I’m glad Wemma ended up getting married. But oh god, between Finn kissing her and Emma leaving her wedding, S4 was a mess for them. But on a brighter note, Daniel is so cute! *I didn’t watch most of the scenes regarding the Santana/Rachel conflict, but the ones I did pissed me off. They were so petty and bitchy to each other. I’m just glad that they were able to bury the hatchet and become somewhat friends with each other. *Sam and Mercedes were SO CUTE! They’re my third favorite couple after Finchel and Brittana. They care about each other so much, think highly of one another, and I love how Sam respected Mercedes’ choice to not have sex until marriage. I wish they were endgame, because they were precious together. *I see why people think Rachel getting Fanny Brice was unrealistic, but when you think about it, Lea made her Broadway debut as the female lead in Spring Awakening at around the same age. In that sense, it was true to life. Even though Rachel can be selfish, overdramatic, and extremely problematic, she is dedicated, talented, and hardworking. *I would have loved Quick and Puck if Mark wasn’t such a flaming pile of shit. Puck was a complex, interesting character who really changed for the better over the years. Quinn and Puck had so much history and were still able to have their happy ending after everything they went through. But alas, Mark is garbage and I can’t look at Puck/Quick the same way. *Blaine and Karofsky?? Sam and Rachel?? Will being the coach of Vocal Adrenaline?? I only watched a handful of Season 6 episodes, but those storylines are all so random. *Sue is one hell of an antagonist and in real life, she would have been fired a long time ago. But she did have her moments of humanity – i.e. her friendship with Becky, especially in “Shooting Star” even though that episode was kind of a mess. *I have mixed feelings about Beiste’s transgender plot, tbh. I respect him and considering that he’s one of my favorite characters, I’m happy he grew to love and be happy with himself. And I understand that many people come to terms with their gender identity much later in life, but I personally feel making Beiste transgender perpetuates harmful stereotypes and goes against canon history. For the first four seasons, Beiste was the opposite of a trans man – a cisgender woman stuck in a masculine body who just wanted to be seen and treated as a woman. I feel like having Beiste come out as trans perpetuates the myth that unconventionally attractive and non-feminine women are just men, when that’s not the case. I did love the scene with Unique singing “I Know Where I’ve Been” to Beiste. The two of them are so strong and deserve all the happiness and safety. *I really hate how Jesse and Rachel ended up together. Jesse and Finn, who Rachel was supposed to end up with, hated each other and had a conflict. It leaves such a bad taste in my mouth because it should have Finn and Rachel with their happy ending, not St. Berry. :( *Glee is problematic, dysfunctional, and messy. I’ve always known and recognized that - even though I loved the first three seasons, I was not blind to the subtle homophobia, racism, sexism, bigotry, and favoritism that came full front to when I pretty much stopped watching. It kind of reminds me of Degrassi in the sense that both shows often fail at representation and have a lot of problems, but for some inexplicable reason, I love them both. And yes, I did cry during the finale. XD